Leather and Roses
by Sabishisa
Summary: 13x1 Yaoi, PWP, AU A chance meeting with Treize introduces Heero to quite a few new things.


Title: Leather and Roses

Rating: Adult

Warnings: yaoi, lemon, pwp, bdsm, au

Pairing: 13x1

Summary: A chance meeting leads Heero into a night of lust and sex he'd only ever dreamed about.

---

There weren't many people out that night. Not many at all. Heero had heard something about it being a "Leather Night" tonight. He'd opted for leather pants and a black tank top to fit with the theme. It surprised him that so few had shown up. The bar was still quite packed, but usually it was almost impossible to move. Heero preferred this actually.

He sipped on his drink, looking around and hoping to catch some one's eye. He quite enjoyed the view tonight. Everyone there was dressed in tight leather, most of them studded and skimpy. Heero had always liked the way men looked in bondage gear. He'd often thought of bondage, but never found a partner to try it with. Tonight looked promising.

Heero jumped slightly when a man came out of nowhere, sitting down beside him and leaning closer. The man smiled and apologized. Smiling nervously, Heero shook his head. "No need to apologize."

The man turned to face him, leaning back and boldly looking him over. Heero decided it would be okay to do the same. The man was tall... very tall. He was dressed in loose fitting leather pants with an X-shaped harness over his firmly muscled chest. His hair was dark blonde, almost brown and his eyes were a very pretty crystal blue.

The man nodded at him. "You'll do."

"Excuse me?" Heero didn't understand.

"I said you will do. No one else here looks quite so... interesting." A smile tugged at the man's lips. "What's your name?"

"Heero. What's yours?"

The man smiled. "You may call me Master Treize."

"Master?"

"Yes?"

Heero didn't know what to say. This man had just decided he would take Heero like he was picking a toy from a shelf and he expected Heero to go along with it without argument? But it wasn't like Heero hadn't been contemplating doing this very thing a moment ago. He hadn't actually expected it to happen. "I, uh, I'm just surprised. I've never, uh, done anything like this before."

"A vanilla, huh?" Another smile. "That's okay. I'm sure we can get you some flavor soon." The man winked. "Follow me." Dropping some money on the table, Treize stood up and left, not bothering to check if Heero was indeed going to follow.

'This man is used to being obeyed,' Heero thought and he could see why. He seemed to radiate power. Heero glanced down at the money Treize had left and his mouth fell open. He just dropped a fifty-dollar bill like it was nothing. Scrambling up out of his chair and feeling like an insignificant puppy, Heero jogged to catch up to Treize. He met up with him at the entrance.

"I was beginning to think you weren't coming," Treize said, his voice not happy. "You're new, so I will allow you a few mistakes. But do not keep me waiting. When I say jump, you do so and you do it immediately. Are we clear?"

Heero swallowed the lump in his throat and nodded.

"I cannot hear that."

"Y-yes..."

Treize's eyes narrowed. "You will call me Master Treize, Master, or Sir at all times. I will ask you again; are we clear?"

"Yes, Master Treize."

Nodding, Treize continued out the door and Heero followed quickly. His heart was racing. They quickly made their way across the street and into a huge hotel. "My room is up here," Treize explained as they got onto an elevator. A few floors up, they exited and Treize used a key card to open the door to room 1526. Heero's mouth fell open when he saw the room. It was huge, with multiple rooms. Treize had obviously decorated because various hooks and harnesses were hanging from doorways and off the walls. Sex toys, some Heero couldn't even identify, were placed neatly around the room in various places. The bed had a mattress harness on it with cuffs attached to it.

Treize smiled. "Yes, it's quite impressive. Took me a good two hours or more to set up. Time flies when you're having fun." He moved to stand in front of Heero, completely blocking his view of anything but the blonde haired man. "This is where you make your choice, little one. If you come in, you submit to me. Totally. What I say, you do. No physical harm will come to you unless you request it. Everything done within this room is safe, sane and consensual. Understood? If you cannot agree to this, turn and leave now."

Heero had to swallow the lump in his throat again. It was really happening... he couldn't believe it, but it was really happening. He looked up at Treize, studying his handsome face while debating. Treize didn't look concerned at all, merely standing there waiting for Heero's answer. Finally, heart racing and palms sweaty, Heero nodded and said, "I would like to go in."

Treize did not seem surprised. He swept out of the doorway in one swift movement to allow Heero to come inside. Heero stepped in and heard the door close. Treize was behind him in an instant, his arms sliding around Heero's waist and his hands up Heero's chest. "Since you are new, little one," he crooned into Heero's ear, his warm breath sending shivers up and down Heero's spine, "you get to choose where you would like to start. Feel free to ask any questions about what something is or how it works."

Heero stared in awe about the room. A sling was hung from the ceiling in one corner of the room, the shelf beside it decorated with a wide variety of dildos, vibrators, and lotions. Near the covered windows, a Saint Andrews Cross stood, the suitcase beside it opened to reveal many different types of floggers and paddles. On the nightstands beside the bed, there was various other type of toys including feather ticklers, soft rope floggers, and massagers. Heero decided that would be the best place to start. He pointed. "The bed, please, Master Treize."

Heero could feel Treize smile behind him and shivered when Treize pressed his lips softly against Heero's ear. "Good boy. I like the way you request. Go lie on the bed, face up. Hands over your head. Hold one wrist in the other and close your eyes. I will be with you shortly."

Heart still pounding, Heero did as Treize asked. He considered for a moment removing some of his clothes, but didn't. Treize had not said he should do that. So far, he seemed to be pleasing Treize. He wanted to keep it that way. It felt like an eternity, lying there in the dark behind his eyelids, his hands above his head. He tried to move as little as possible, listening closely for any sounds. Treize's sudden voice beside him nearly made him jump.

"Good boy."

Heero was then patted on the head and he had the distinct impression that Treize was treating him like a puppy. He could barely hear Treize moving beside him. Cool hands pulled his wrists apart, spreading them over Heero's head. The cuffs he had seen earlier were attached to his wrists. They were silk lined and stuffed with something very soft, making them surprisingly comfortable. "Too tight," Treize asked, in which Heero answered with a shake of his head. "You may open your eyes then."

Heero did so, his gaze finding Treize immediately. The older man's expression was unreadable. His eyes were calm, his mouth a comfortable smile. He was carefully considering the things on the nightstand beside him, eventually reaching over and taking a glass bottle filled with a thick pink liquid. There was no label on the bottle. Treize removed the cork stopper and tipped a generous amount into his hand. Heero could smell the sweet fragrance that came from it, even before Treize's hands descended on his shoulders. Treize began a soft and soothing massage, working Heero's shoulders loose and relaxed, then moved to his neck until Heero's head was completely in Treize's control. Treize smiled down at him when he was finished. "You were quite tense," he explained, undoing Heero's cuffs then motioned for him to sit up. "Remove your shirt then turn over on your stomach."

Heero did so, watching as Treize poured more of the liquid in his hands. This time, Treize massaged his back, starting at the shoulders and slowly working his way down to Heero's hips. Heero had never felt so relaxed in all his life. Treize's hands here magic, every touch releasing unknown tension and aches until Heero felt like nothing more than a pile of mush. This was certainly a good place to start...

His thoughts were cut off by the sudden sharp pain across his leather-clad ass. Treize had smacked him.

"Don't want you dozing off," he said, a hint of amusement in his voice.

Heero blushed without really knowing why.

"You seem relaxed enough. Remove the pants."

This time Heero knew exactly why he was blushing. He stood up, and slid the leather pants down his legs slowly. He stepped out of them, and waited for Treize's next command. The blonde man's eyes roamed freely over his body, analyzing him closely. Heero felt like his face was on fire.

"The blush is cute on you," Treize commented. "Kneel on the floor and bend over the bed for inspection."

Treize's voice turned from kind compliment to a barking order in less than a second. Heero instinctively obeyed without much thought.

"Spread your legs farther apart. Yes, that's good. Hands stretched out over your head and spread widely apart. There you go." Heero received another pat on his head. He felt Treize run his hand down his spine, prodding a few places before moving on to his waist. He squeezed and rubbed for a moment, then did the same to Heero's ass. From there he moved down to Heero's thighs and then the calves of his legs. There was a slight pause and Treize's hands were on his shoulders, making their way down to Heero's wrists. "You have a strong body," Treize said finally. "You can handle much. I like that." Another, softer slap to Heero's ass. "Stand up."

Heero did so, looking at the floor. Treize's hand cupped his chin and forced his head up. "You will look at me unless directed otherwise. When you stand, spread your feet shoulder width apart, hands behind you back, one wrist clasped in the other hand." Heero quickly corrected his position. "Good boy." This time, Treize reached back and patted his ass a few times. His hand stayed there, his other resting at the small of Heero's back and he pulled Heero's body against his own. Tilting his head, he leaned down to plant his lips firmly over Heero's. Heero responded right away, feeling his body melt in his Master's embrace. Treize's tongue brushed his lips, seeking access and Heero granted it willingly. His lips parted and he almost moaned as he felt Treize's tongue push itself inside then explore his entire mouth. Their tongues rubbed together for a few moments and when Treize finally pulled away, Heero felt breathless. His mouth was still opened a little and he longed for Treize to kiss him again.

He was beginning to get aroused, Treize's warm hand on his ass and closeness only intensifying the feelings. Treize dipped his head again, pressing soft lips to Heero's neck. He placed a soft kiss there, then opened his mouth to gently suckle on the vein there. Heero sighed, tilting his head to the side, giving Treize better access. In response, Treize grazed the skin with his teeth, then flicked his tongue over the sensitive flesh. After another small kiss, Treize bit softly into Heero's neck holding the skin in his teeth. Heero moaned, the slight pain tingling down his entire body. Treize released the skin, flicking his tongue over it again before pulling away.

"I would have warned you that I bite, but I sensed you would enjoy it," Treize said, smiling. "Seems I was right."

"You were, Master Treize," Heero responded. He could still feel the teeth marks Treize had left in his neck.

Still smiling, Treize slide his hand from Heero's back, around his waist, and down the flat planes of his lower stomach. Heero's breath hitched when his fingers toyed idly in the tangled hair at the base of his stiffening member. "Shall we move to a different area," Treize asked, without really wanting an answer. He looked around the room, his hand now idly sliding up and down Heero's shaft in a feather-light touch. It was more torment than pleasure.

The hand tightened suddenly at the base of his cock, making Heero gasp. Treize began walking away, his grip firm on Heero's erection, giving him no choice but to follow. They stopped in front of the cross. "Time for a little fun," Treize said with a smile. Releasing his grip on Heero, he nodded to the cross.

Heero didn't need to be told. He stood facing it, spreading his legs and his arms above his head to match the X shape of the cross. Treize was there in an instant, securing the cuffs on his wrists and ankles. Treize's hands slid down Heero's arms when he'd finished the last cuff, traveling slowly down his back and finally stopping to cup his ass. He squeezed once, his left hand coming up and back down sharply on Heero's cheek. Heero gasped and his other cheek was struck. He could feel the redness spreading over his skin.

"Much better," Treize commented, his hands once again soft and gentle. Heero's mind reeled at the mix of sensations. Treize was gone again and Heero could just see him out of the corner of his eye. Treize was studying the display of floggers thoughtfully. He ran his fingers over a few of them before finally picking up a long tailed suede one. He swung it a few times in the air, testing it out. The cold drafts it produced breezed across Heero's warm backside, giving him goose bumps. Taking a stance behind him, Treize began a gentle figure-eight motion with the flogger, starting at Heero's lower thighs and moving up to his ass, then back down again. The heavy rhythmic thump of the flogger was oddly soothing. Treize increased the weight of the blows slowly. They were not painful, but definitely got Heero's attention as the suede slapped against his skin.

Heero could feel his erection hardening with each blow Treize landed. There was a pause in the flogging. Glancing over his shoulder, Heero saw that Treize had traded the suede flogger for a leather cat tailed one. His body shivered.

The figure-eight motion started again, soft and slow, up and down his thighs and ass until Heero was ready to beg for something more. Treize seemed to sense this and swung harder, the tails snapping against Heero's skin first in one place, then almost immediately in another. Heero moaned when they began striking his ass, the feelings going straight to his cock. It hurt just a little but it was a good hurt... He wanted more. He pushed his ass out to meet Treize's swings, silently requesting more.

Behind him, Treize chuckled. "Enjoying yourself, you little slut," he purred. The next blow came sideways across both Heero's cheeks, hard and stinging.

"Ah!" Heero cried out, feeling his cock jump. He wondered for a second if he'd ever been this hard before.

Treize struck him again from the opposite direction. Almost immediately his hand was there, replacing the sting of the blows with a soothing rub. Heero moaned, pushing back into Treize's hand. The hand slid around to Heero's front, grabbing his cock and giving it a few pumps. "You're as wet as a little bitch in heat," Treize rumbled in his ear, squeezing his cock hard. Heero couldn't stop the strangled cry that came from him. His mind was racing, his body trembling. He felt like his blood had turned to electricity. And more than anything, he wanted Treize to fuck him.

Treize apparently was not ready, for he removed his hand and went back to flogging Heero. Heero's body rocked with the blows, the pain tingling adding to his arousal, the feelings mixing and sending his mind into complete ecstasy. He moaned and gasped without reservation, his cock standing up hard and stiff. His right hand tugged on the restraints, a futile attempt to get to his erection and relieve himself.

The blows stopped suddenly and strong hands grasped his waist. Treize pressed himself to Heero's back and Heero could feel Treize's leather clad erection pressing against his back. Heero's desire seemed to switch instantly. He wanted to see that erection... he wanted to touch it, to make Treize feel as much pleasure as he did. "M-master Treize," he gasped, "May I make a request."

"Yes, you may." Treize's hand traveled playfully over Heero's chest as he continued to grind himself against Heero.

"I want to give you pleasure," Heero said, his voice shaking slightly.

Behind him, Treize smiled and placed a soft kiss on the back of his neck. "I will grant you that," he said, and began releasing Heero's restraints.

Heero stretched a moment, loosening his muscles. Treize waited patiently. When he was finished, he nodded.

"On your knees," Treize ordered. "You may unclothe me."

Heero knelt in front of Treize, his shaky hands reaching up to pull the button out of its hole, then tug the zipper down. He pulled the pants down and Treize stepped out of them. Heero's breath hitched in his throat. He was face to face with Treize's erection and there was no question as to what he was expected to do next.

Heero leaned forward, placing a soft kiss to the tip of his master's erection, then licking off the liquid that had gathered there. He brought his hand up, catching the base of Treize's cock and began licking it all over. He could hear Treize's breathing get heavier. Slowly, he lowered his mouth over Treize's penis, wrapping his lips firmly around it. He heard Treize moan low in his throat. The sound sent shivers down his spine. He wanted to hear it again.

Moving his hands to Treize's waist to brace himself, Heero began bobbing his head, sucking hard on Treize. He glanced up, his eyes meeting the other man's intense gaze. He cast his eyes back down, working the flesh in his mouth even harder. Treize's hand rested on the back of his head, his fingers getting a tight grip on Heero's hair. Heero moaned, the sound reverberating down the older man's shaft. Treize's grip tightened and he sighed in satisfaction.

Heero wanted Treize to grab his hair and use it to push and pull Heero's sucking mouth up and down his cock as he saw fit. Heero felt his cock twitch at the idea. Pulling away, he looked up at Treize.

"What is it," he asked, his eyes heavy lidded with pleasure.

"Master, please... I want you to..." He felt a blush creep up his cheeks. "fuck my face," he finished, looking down.

Treize laughed, which made him blush even more. "I was already planning on that, you dirty little slut. I don't want to choke you, so I was giving you time to adjust. Continue your actions. I will do with your mouth as I see fit."

Embarrassed, Heero went back to what he had been doing. He relaxed his throat, working past his gag reflex until he could get every inch of Treize in his mouth. Treize's soft purrs awarded him and turned him on at the same time. Treize's hand again rested on the back of his head, the grip on his hair tight and controlling. "Be still," Treize commanded and Heero froze instantly. He felt a tug on his hair as Treize pulled his face away and then a push as he moved him forward again. He did this slowly and carefully, testing Heero's gag reflex. Once he was comfortable with Heero's limits, he got down to business.

Tangling both hands in Heero's hair, Treize held him in place and began thrusting his cock into Heero's tight mouth. Heero sucked as hard and intensely as he could, taking every thrust of Treize's erection with no trouble. He could feel the man's cock bumping the back of his throat and he moaned at just the right time, sending the vibrations of it straight down his Master's shaft. Treize moaned out loud, and pulled Heero's mouth completely off him. He was breathing heavily, a small smile on his face.

"You're good at that," he said, once he's calmed down a little. "I think that deserves and reward."

Heero smiled proudly, remembering his own erection. He could barely sit still. He needed release and he didn't think he could wait much longer. Luckily, it didn't look like Treize could either. Treize helped him to his feet and lead him over to the sling.

"Don't worry, its sturdy," he assured Heero as he helped him climb in it. Heero's legs hooked into separate straps that held them open and comfortable. Above his head there were hoops for him to hold on to with his hands. His back was supported by a wide square of leather that held him securely in the air. Getting himself in the correct position, Heero noticed he was at exactly the right angle for Treize to fuck him.

Meanwhile, Treize had been busying himself at the shelf beside the sling. Heero noticed him choose a small bottle of lube. He squeezed a generous amount in his hand. Walking to stand between Heero's spread legs, he was silent as he slid two slick fingers inside Heero.

Heero forced himself to relax at the feeling. Treize was slow and patient, his fingers moving only when Heero's body relaxed enough to allow it. It didn't take long before Treize was adding a third finger and Heero was pushing back against his hand. Treize removed his fingers and spread the remaining lube over his own hardness. His eyes closed and he lingered there a bit longer than he had to, stroking his cock leisurely. Heero licked his lips at the sight.

Treize opened his eyes finally, his gaze firmly locking Heero's. "Ready," he asked, his hands already grasping Heero's waist.

Heero nodded. "Yes, sir. Please, I can't wait any longer." His body was wiggling around, despite how hard he tried to sit still. Treize didn't seem to notice. He pulled Heero's body closer, the sling allowing him to be repositioned easily.

Heero felt Treize's erection press against his hole. Closing his eyes, he relaxed into the sling completely, giving himself over to Treize. He felt his hole stretch as Treize pushed inside steadily until he was completely buried. Heero's breath came in short pants and he could feel Treize tremble slightly from holding back.

Heero moaned as Treize began to move slowly inside him, pulling out almost all the way before plunging back in. Heero held tightly onto the straps, rolling his hips up to meet Treize's thrusts. Treize's fingers dug tightly into his side as he began to pick up the pace.

Heero let his head fall back, giving into the sensations that finally overwhelmed him. He moaned and gasped, no longer caring how loud he was, as long as Treize didn't stop. The man's cock filled him, stretched him, hit all the right places and sent Heero crashing head on into more lust than he'd ever felt in his life. "Gods, Treize," Heero cried out, tightening himself around Treize's cock. This seemed to send Treize over the edge as well. He groaned low and quiet before placing his feet firmly in place and setting a blistering pace. He rammed into Heero as hard and fast as he could.

Heero met every thrust and begged for more, his head tossing from side to side as he cried out in pleasure. "Ahh! Master, please! Don't - nnh... - don't stop..."

Without missing a beat, Treize grasped Heero's erection, pumping it in time with his thrusts. It only took a few strokes before Heero orgasmed.

"Uhhhh," he moaned, his body tensing as he release built up in him to the breaking point. Heero was beginning to think he was going to pass out before he got the chance to cum... One firm squeeze from Treize was all it took. His whole body shook as he finally exploded. "Aaaahhhh, Treize! Nnnh!" He cried out as his cock gave one last spurt, his milky cum covering his stomach and Treize's hand.

Heero's tightening body was too much for Treize and he followed, releasing his load into Heero's body with a quieter but no less intense moan. He slumped forward, spent. The two men stayed that way, their breathing slowly returning to normal. When Treize had composed himself, he sat up right and helped Heero out of the sling.

They got dressed, casting smiles back and forth as each recalled what had happened between them. Heero had finished pulling his shoes on when Treize came up behind him and hugged him tightly. "I trust I will be seeing you again soon," he purred, his hand slipping something into Heero's pocket. "That is my number and address. If you are interested, give me a call. I think I would like to take you on as my personal submissive..." A soft kiss brushed Heero's neck.

Smiling, Heero turned in Treize's arms and stood on his tiptoes to press their lips together. "You can bet on it," he said before pulling away and making his way outside. He noticed as he stepped into the fresh air that the smell of roses and leather seemed to cling to him... it was a smell he would come to love more than any other.


End file.
